


Выведи меня и спаси меня от вод многих

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [8]
Category: Glee, Priest (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, The Priest AU, priest!Joe, sheriff!Nick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо приходит в город, истребленный вампирами, и находит там Ника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выведи меня и спаси меня от вод многих

**Author's Note:**

> AU во вселенной фильма "Пастырь", религиозная тематика, пафос, нецензурная лексика, цитируется Псалом Давида 144:1.

Джо входит в город Сихем на рассвете. 

Кованая вывеска на главных воротах болтается на одной петле, между тисненых букв всё забито песком. Урчание двигателя ховерцикла в окружающей его тишине звучит настолько громко, что кажется Джо почти кощунственным.

Город Сихем пуст. Город Сихем мертв, испит до дна — буквально. Джо переступает через разбросанные тела, бормоча молитву себе под нос. Застоявшийся запах бьет по обонянию: они мертвы не больше суток, однако солнце и жара делают свое дело. Ховерцикл остается позади; и теперь песок мягко поедает звуки шагов Джо, когда он идет по пустынным улицам.

На главной площади он видит живого — первого и последнего живого человека города Сихем. Он стоит посреди площади, раскинув руки, будто Иисус, распятый на потеху толпе. Будто большой крест посреди кладбища.

Джо машинально отмечает про себя пыль, осевшую на его одеждах, и выгоревшие на солнце волосы, оружие за поясом и значок шерифа на груди, огромный рост и широкие плечи, кровь на руках и взгляд, будто ему бы и самому хотелось оказаться среди груды бездыханных вонючих тел.

— А-а-а, это ты, святоша, — зло тянет шериф, глядя на Джо. Мгновенно выцепляет глазами крест на лбу, гневно сжимает кулаки, и Джо мысленно отпустил бы все грехи этому человеку, если бы имел на это право. Шериф обводит взглядом площадь. — Пришел спасти нас всех, а? — и когда Джо не отвечает, продолжая смотреть шерифу прямо в глаза, тот добавляет, словно нарочно пытаясь ударить побольнее: — Ну так ты опоздал, святоша. Можешь отпевать.  
— Что здесь произошло? — Джо задает вопрос, ответ на который и так знает. Вампиры. Те, кто приходят посреди ночи без предупреждения, без стука в дверь, те, кто выбивают окна, пробираясь внутрь одним ловким прыжком, те, кому не нужны глаза, чтобы заметить свежую кровь. Шериф ухмыляется от глупости этого вопроса.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, святоша, — склоняет голову он. — Я вижу, что ты знаешь.  
Он делает паузу, и вся его злость внезапно улетучивается, будто что-то в нем перегорает. Так неправильно.  
— Меня зовут Ник Гилберт. Я шериф, — он запинается, не неуверенно, как было бы с любым другим человеком, а, скорее, озадаченно, — был шерифом этого города.  
Он задумчиво отцепляет значок в виде звезды чуть повыше сердца от свитера, с любопытством рассматривает его какое-то время, вертя между пальцев, и выбрасывает через плечо. Не глядя и без сожалений. В ответ на приподнятые брови Джо он поясняет:  
— Он мне больше ни к чему. Видишь это всё? — он делает неопределенный жест рукой, но Джо все равно понимает. — Их я поклялся защищать. И я налажал, ясно?  
— Ты берешь на себя слишком много, — говорит ему Джо. Получается жестко и равнодушно — ровно так, как должно у Воина Господня.  
— Я взял на себя этот чертов город! — рычит Ник. Джо не исправляет его: после того, как пески Сихема пропитались кровью, он, наверное, и правда немного чертов. — Взял и что? Проебал всё, отлучившись на одну ночь в соседний городок. И если ты сейчас скажешь, что так было угодно Богу, то, клянусь, я ударю тебя, и крест на твоем лбу мне не помешает.  
— Даже не собирался, — пожимает плечами Джо. Он должен ехать дальше, ему нет дела до этого человека, но вместо того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, продолжив свой путь, он бросает: — Я должен осмотреть город и попытаться найти след вампиров. Следующей ночью они снова будут голодны.  
— Хочешь найти их?  
Джо кивает.  
— Судя по их аппетитам, — Ник передергивает плечами, — тут побывало не меньше сотни. Собираешься прикончить их в одиночку?  
— Да, — просто подтверждает Джо. Ник достает револьвер из кобуры на поясе штанов и выжидающе вскидывает брови, теперь и близко не напоминая того человека, которого Джо встретил не более получаса назад. Это выглядит так, будто он ждет разрешения, но Джо слишком хорошо знает таких, как Ник. Такие, как он, никогда не ждут разрешения. Джо разворачивается к нему спиной: у него нет времени на игры, но когда Ник окликает его, то все равно почему-то замирает на месте.  
— У тебя есть имя?  
Джо почти улыбается, прежде чем обернуться и ответить:  
— Пастырь.

***

В городе приходится задержаться. Непредвиденно и нежеланно.  
На поиски следов и помощь Нику с телами уходит почти целый день.  
— Я отправляюсь на рассвете, — зачем-то говорит вслух Джо. Ник не слушает: он уже развалился на скамейке напротив с бутылкой джина в руке.  
— Валяй, — милостиво разрешает он, широко размахивая руками. Он вообще становится на удивление шумным и расхлябанным, когда выпьет. Запах джина смешивается с другими, теми, что послабее, — дыма, женских духов, пота. Джо раздраженно дергает головой, и Ник полупьяно улыбается улыбкой человека, чья жизнь — праздник, а не похороны целого города за один раз.  
— Никогда не верил в Бога.  
Джо окидывает его предупреждающим взглядом поверх своего арсенала, который разложил перед собой на столе, опасно потеснив всю выпивку, приготовленную Ником себе на этот вечер.  
— Хочешь сказать, так он меня наказывает? — продолжает тот. От улыбки его не осталось и следа. Джо молча пожимает плечами. Металлические звезды перед ним слишком напоминают значок, который Ник не так давно втоптал в песок.  
— Благословен Господь, что научил мои руки войне, а мои пальцы — сражаться, — он закрывает глаза, накрывая звезды ладонями, ощущает, как прогревается металл от их тепла. Где-то там, вне темноты, Ник весело хмыкает, но Джо не обращает внимания. — Господи, преклони небеса Твои и сойди, коснись гор.  
— Пошли молнию и рассей их, пусти стрелы Твои и смети их, — продолжает вдруг Ник в унисон с ним. Джо удивленно обрывает себя на полуслове и смотрит на него.  
— Что смотришь на меня, Пастырь? Я ходил в католическую школу, а эта дрянь всё никак не забывается.  
Джо изучает его долгим взглядом, прежде чем молниеносно схватить со стола клинок и выбросить руку вперед — аккурат, чтобы упереться острым кончиком клинка Нику в шею. Джо не давит — просто обозначает границу. Пока что.  
— Это, — Джо склоняет голову, — предел моего терпения, Гилберт.  
Ник смеется; смех перекатывается в его горле и отзывается странной вибрацией, которой — Джо знает — он совсем не должен ощущать, прямо к рукояти клинка.  
— Я понял тебя, Пастырь, — говорит он. — Но так уж вышло, — его тон становится почти доверительным, — что я очень люблю испытывать чужие пределы.

***

Ховерцикл у Ника старый, повидавший виды, однако тот уверяет Джо, что он работает вполне исправно, когда на рассвете встречает его у главных врат и выглядит слишком свежо для человека, который пил полночи.  
— Они опережают нас на день пути, — как бы между прочим говорит он, и Джо удается сохранить невозмутимый вид от этого "нас". — Но если выдвинуться немедленно, то вполне можно нагнать. Хотя от ближайшего городка на юге уже наверняка ничего не осталось, — он замолкает, но это ненадолго. — Почему ты молчишь, Пастырь? Я ведь могу устать вечно заполнять паузы самостоятельно.  
От слова "вечно" Джо тоже почти не дергается. Просто молча заводит мотор — то ли Нику назло, то ли демонстрируя, что предпочитает действия, а не слова, — и ведет ховерцикл за ворота, уже окончательно покидая Сихем. Не оборачиваясь. Не испытывая сомнений.

Позади слышится рокот еще одного мотора, и Джо хмыкает про себя.  
Он не зовет Ника за собой. Тот следует за ним сам.


End file.
